When Jordan Met Olivia
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Crossover with Law and Order:SVU. Full Summary inside. Rated T to be safe.Set 2 years after Understandings
1. Chapter 1

**When Jordan Met Olivia**

**A/N: Set- 2 years after "Understandings" ended. Cross-over with Law and Order:SVU, later on maybe next chapter.**

**I don't own any Crossing Jordan characters. But I do own "Detective Cassie Bloom"**

**Jordan and Woody have a fight and Jordan runs to New York. Woody finds her and begs her for forgiveness. Can Jordan forgive Woody again?**

Jordan arrived home one night after work with 2 year old Amelia asleep on her hips with her little head tucked in to her shoulder. Jordan gently placed Amelia on her little bed, before going to investigate the noise coming from her and Woody's bedroom.

Jordan walked up to the closed bedroom door and opened it very quietly, that was when she saw something she didn't ever want to see. Woody having sex with another woman, his new female partner. Jordan was so hurt and angry. She started crying. She angrily walked back to Amelia's room, leaving the bedroom door open. Jordan woke Amelia and packed her bag.

Moments later, Woody noticed the now opened bedroom door, he came out with a pair of boxers on, to see Jordan and Amelia running out the front door, "Jordan!! Please come back!"

Jordan ignored him and quickly helped Amelia in to the car before hoping in herself.

"Mummy, where we going?"

"To see Grandpa Garret, sweetie"

"Yay!"

Woody ran up to the car, "Jordan! I'm sorry!"

Jordan turned the ignition on and sped off.

Woody screamed out to her once more, but she was gone.

Woody couldn't believe what he had just done. One mistake and he just lost his wife and daughter. When Garret, Nigel and Bug find out, he's going to be in so much trouble, he knew that for certain.

He walked back in to the house and he told Cassie Bloom, his partner, to get dressed and leave. The tall, blonde curly haired detective was furious.

"Why? Just forget about her"

"I can't just forget about my wife and 2 year old daughter. I can't believe, I had sex with you"

"You know what? Screw you, Woody"

Jordan drove to the morgue, singing kiddie songs with Amelia to try cheer herself up and to keep Amelia happy.

At the morgue, Jordan found Garret in his office. Garret looked up and noticed Jordan crying and clutching on to Amelia.

"Hello Amelia"

Amelia waved and smile. "Hello Grampa Garret"

Jordan let Amelia down and Amelia sat on the couch.

"Jordan, what's wrong?"

"I—I found Woody having sex with that slutty new partner of his" Jordan whispered, so that Amelia couldn't hear, but loud enough for Garret to hear.

"Who? Cassie?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes. Me and Millie are going to New York for a while to get away from him. Please don't tell him"

Garret nodded and kissed Jordan on the forehead. "Ok, I won't tell him, but promise to keep in touch"

Jordan nodded and smiled a bit. Amelia ran to her and Jordan picked her up. "I promise. Bye"

"C-ya Jordan. Bye-bye Amelia"

"Bye-bye Grampa Garret"

[Later That Night

Woody still couldn't come to terms with what he did. As he sat on the couch clutching his mobile phone in one hand, he thought "She isn't gonna forgive me this time"

It was getting late and he was losing hope that Jordan and Amelia were coming home.

At 11:52pm, he decided to call Jordan's mobile phone. It went straight to voicemail, indicating she didn't want any calls, because she usually keeps her phone on 24/7.

"Shit" Woody said out loud to himself. "What have I done?"

A/N: I hope u enjoyed the 1st chapter. Please review. Should I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Crossing Jordan or Law and Order: SVU. I just borrowed some of the characters.**** Please read and review!**

[2 Days Later

Woody still hadn't heard from Jordan and Amelia. He was very worried.

At the morgue, Woody found Garret in Trace.

"Dr Macy, could I please speak to you?"

Garret nodded and walked out with him.

"What is it, Woody?"

"Where's my wife and daughter?"

"I can't tell you"  
"Why?"

[Meanwhile in New York

8:02am

Jordan was still soundly asleep, when Amelia came running in and jumped on to the bed, causing Jordan to stir and turn over.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up!"

Jordan groaned and turned over again to face the tiny brown haired, blue eyed girl. She was a mini Jordan with Woody's eyes, but she had Jordan's attitude.

"Ok, baby. I'm getting up" Jordan sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Amelia jumped up off the bed before grabbing Jordan's hand and tried to pull her off the bed.

Jordan and Amelia got ready to go out.

9:10am

Jordan walked Amelia to the child care centre, 3 blocks away from the hotel they were staying at.

Jordan gave Amelia a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby, I'll be back to pick you up in a couple hours. Mummy has some things to do, we can't stay in that hotel much longer"

Amelia nodded. "O-tay, Mummy. I play with other kiddies now?"

"Yeah baby, you go have some fun"

"O-tay. I love you Mummy"

"I love you too, Millie. You be a good girl, I'll see you soon"

Jordan walked toward the shops, she was only about 3 blocks away from the child care centre, when she was struck from behind.

When she regain consciousness, 2 men were holding her down, while another man was on top of her. Thrusting himself in and out of her, She tried to fight it. But the men overpowered her.

"Get off me please!"

"Shut up, bitch" The rapist said then started thrusting harder and faster, hurting Jordan more.

One of the men holding her down started hitting her until darkness took over again.

When they were finished they just left her in the dark alley.

Luckily for Jordan, a man heard her screams and came to assist her as he called an ambulance.

[2 Hours Later

When Jordan regained consciousness again, a pretty, tall brown haired lady was sitting beside her bed, watching over her.

Jordan slowly sat up. "Where am I? Who are you? Oh my God…. My daughter"

"Dr Cavanaugh, you are in Mt Sinai hospital. I'm Detective Olivia Benson. Was your daughter with you at the time of the attack?" Olivia spoke as she showed Jordan her badge.

Jordan shook her head. "No. I had just dropped her off at day care. Gosh I said I was only gonna be a couple hours"

"What childcare centre is she in? I'll send my partner Detective Stabler to go pick her up"

"She is in Paradise Daycare, about 10 blocks from here. **(A/N: I don't know any childcare centres in NY, so I made one up)** Her name is Amelia"

Elliot went to pick Amelia up, as Dr Mayson performed a rape kit on Jordan.

Unfortunately no fluids were found.

"It appears, he wore a condom"

Jordan started crying. "Does this mean, you won't be able to find who he was?" Jordan asked Olivia.

"I'm sure, we'll find him, Dr Cavanaugh"

"Please call me, Jordan"

Ok, Jordan. Call me Olivia. And I'll do anything I can to find him"

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Crossing Jordan or Law and Order: SVU.**

**Here's chapter 3, hot off the press lol!**

About 15 minutes later, Amelia came running in and up to the bed. "Mummy!"

"Hey baby"

Amelia then noticed the tall, brown haired lady beside the bed and she looked at her face. "Who you?"

Olivia looked down at Amelia. I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia. I'm here to help your mummy".

Amelia looked up at her mother, "Mummy, you o-tay?"

Jordan thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to tell her 2 year old daughter that she was raped. "Uh, I'm fine, baby girl"

Amelia looked at Olivia again, " 'Livia, please help me on Mummy's bed?"

Olivia smiled. "This small child has taken to me pretty quick" Olivia thought as she helped Amelia up on to the bed.

"Tank you, 'Livia"

"Your welcome, sweetie. I've got to go now, Jordan"

Jordan nodded. "Ok, thank you, Olivia"

"It's ok. I'll see you very soon. Bye-bye Amelia"

Amelia smiled and waved. "Bye-bye 'Livia"

[2 Days Later

Special Victims Unit

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desks, Olivia was thinking and clicking her pen. Elliot looked up from his paperwork. "Liv, it's getting impossible to find this guy, that's barely any evidence"

"El, we have to! Dr Cavanaugh wants the man to pay for what he did. She has a gorgeous 2 year old daughter to protect as well"

"Well, Liv, we can't guarantee that we'll find him"

"We think, we need a little more faith. Cos I think there's a chance"

Just then John Munch walked in. "Liv, you're right"

"Huh?" Olivia swirled around in her seat to see John walked in with Fin behind with a tall muscly man with a shaved head and dark brown beard in handcuffs. He also had some tattoos, clearly shown on his arms.

"We'll put him in interrogation and while we interrogate him, you can get Dr Cavanaugh to ID him"

"Ok" Olivia replied as she and Elliot stood.

In the car, on the way to the hotel, Olivia and Elliot were silent until Elliot stopped at a red light about 2 blocks away and decided to break the silence. "Look, Liv, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to take your last bit of faith away. I know, how much you wanna help Dr Cavanaugh"

Olivia still looking out the window, sighed, before turning to face Elliot. "El, it's fine. Forget about it"

[5 Minutes Later

Olivia and Elliot knocked on Jordan's hotel room door.

Jordan opened the door 10 seconds later with Amelia hiding behind her legs. "Hey. Come on in"

"Hi" Olivia said as she walked in, then kneeled to Amelia's height, "hi sweetie"

Amelia smiled. "Hello 'Livia", then she looked up at Elliot, "Hello Elliot"

"Hello Amelia. Do you wanna show me your toys, while your Mummy and Olivia talk?"

Amelia nodded and skipped over to her toys, with Elliot close behind.

Jordan and Olivia sat on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Jordan asked concerned.

Olivia shook her head. "No. We have a suspect in custody, but you need to ID him"

Jordan looked to Amelia, then back to Olivia.

"What about Amelia? I don't want her to know about any of this"

"That's fine. My partner can take care of her, while you ID the suspect"

Jordan nodded, "ok".

Jordan then got up and grabbed her's and Amelia's coats. "Come on, Millie, we're going out"

[20 Minutes Later

Jordan and Olivia were standing in the room looking through the 2-way mirror, while Elliot entertained Amelia in the squad room.

Jordan broke in to tears when she saw the man that attacked her.

"N— number 3. He's the man, who raped me"

Olivia rubbed Jordan's back, "good job, now we just need to find the other 2 men"

Jordan nodded. "I wanna see my daughter now"

Amelia saw her mother and Olivia walk out the room.

"Mummy" Amelia cried as she ran up to her.

"Baby girl" Jordan picked Amelia up and hugged her tight.

"Come on, I'll take you home"

"Actually, I'd love a coffee"

At a small café, a couple blocks away, Jordan looked across the table at Olivia. "Thanks for everything"

"Not a problem. That hotel room must be costing you a fortune"

"Yeah, but got nowhere else to go"

"How come?"

"We're from Boston. We're hiding from my husband"

"Oh"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I. Um. Caught him cheating on me"

"Ok, well. Give up that hotel room and stay with me for a while"

"Only if you're sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok thanks.

"Well, let's go"

"Millie"

Amelia looked up, "Yes, Mummy?"

"We're gonna to stay with Olivia for a while"

"Yay!"

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully next chapter, we will see what's happening back in Boston. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Crossing Jordan or Law and Order: SVU**

Back in Boston, Woody was desperate to find his wife and daughter.

One day, 2 weeks after that last time her saw them, he walked in to the morgue to speak to Garret about a case, only to hear Garret telling Lily that Jordan and Amelia were in New York and staying with a NYPD Detective by the name of Olivia Benson.

"Right, so that's where's she's been hiding the last 2 weeks" Woody thought as he ran out the building to arrange a flight to New York.

Garret and Lily noticed Woody running out.

"Shit, he must have heard" Garret said as he grabbed out his mobile phone and rang Jordan.

"Cavanaugh"

"Hey Jordan"

"Hey Garret, what's up?"

"Um, Woody heard me telling Lily where you were and he's on his way to New York"

"Ok, thanks for the warning (sigh), I'm ready to talk to him now anyway"

[That Night

Olivia's apartment- 6:45pm

Jordan was sitting on the couch watching TV with Amelia asleep in her lap. Olivia was still at the precient working on a case.

Jordan heard a knock at the door, she gently got up and placed Amelia on the couch before answering the door. When she saw Woody, she wasn't surprised.

"Woody"

"Jordan, I'm so sorry"

Jordan started pushing him out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Amelia is asleep on the couch, I don't wanna wake her"

"Ok…I….Um…I'm really sorry and I know for a fact if we didn't have Amelia you would have kicked my ass"

Jordan laughed a bit. "You're damn right, I would have"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Look, Woody, we'll come home, but it's take some time before I forgive you, but I'll never forget. And what about your slutty partner?"

"Well, she transferred to Narcotics the day after"

Just then Olivia appeared from the elevator.

"Hey Olivia"

"Hey Jordan. Who's this?"

"This is my husband Woody"

"Oh, hello. I guess you and Amelia are going home to Boston then"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, but thanks for everything"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "You're very welcome. Stay in touch"

Jordan hugged Olivia. "Of course"

The 3 of them walked in to the apartment, and then Jordan woke Amelia before saying their goodbyes to Olivia and left.

[2 Weeks Later

Jordan was still distant toward Woody, she loved him but was finding it really hard to forgive him.

On the way to work, after dropping Amelia off at day-care, Woody looked over at Jordan, who was staring out the window. He had enough of the silence.

Woody inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly before speaking as he continued to watch the road.

"Jordan, I know you are still angry, but please stop being so distant"

After he spoke and got no answer, he looked at Jordan and noticed her silent tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Woody asked very concerned as he pulled over to the side of the road.

Jordan wiped her tears and sighed before answering. "Woody, do you know why seeing you sleeping with your partner hurt much more then what I would normally let it?"

"Why?"

"Do you really wanna know why?"

Woody took Jordan's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "Please tell me?"

Jordan took a moment to muster the courage to tell Woody.

**A/N: I thought I would leave it as a cliff hanger. WAHAHA!!! Lol! Please, pretty please review. I wanna know if u like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I say every chapter, I don't own anything, I don't even think I own my body. Lol!**

"I….I…Um…I'm pregnant again. I found out only 2 days before. I was waiting for the best time to tell you since you said you weren't ready for another child yet"

Woody was shocked. "The last few times we used a condom, though"

"Well obviously it broke one time, cos I really am pregnant with your second child and unlike you I haven't had sex with someone else" Jordan said as she rubbed her slightly swollen tummy.

Woody was going to react to what Jordan just said, but he thought better of it since he knew he deserved it.

"Ok, wow. Um. How—how far along are you then?"

"I'm 7 weeks along. The baby was conceived the night after Millie's birthday party"

Woody laughed a bit. "I remember that night"

Jordan smiled. "Yeah, that was a damn good night"

"Yep, sure was. The Earth moved"

Jordan was laughing now. "I was surprised we didn't wake Amelia"

"Yeah" Woody looked at his watch, "Shit, we're gonna be late for work" Woody turned the ignition on and sped off.

**A/N: I'm kinda stuck at the moment. So this is just a short chapter. Please review. Has anyone got any ideas where to go from here?? For people that are reading and like this story, I promise, it is gonna continue!! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that its taken a few days to update, I was suffering from writer's block. But heres the new chapter. Starts of with Elliot and Olivia.**

**I don't own anything.**

[6 Months Later

"Olivia and Elliot, my Office now" Yelled Cragen.

Olivia and Elliot walked in to Cragen's office.

"Do you remember the case, when 7 girls were raped and murdered, but we couldn't charge the suspect Max Poppets?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Elliot.

"Well, he is on trial in Boston. And I need you 2 to testify."

They both nodded.

[5 Days Later

Olivia and Elliot were allowed to go home, when they were ready, but they still had 2 more days to stay.

"El, I wanna go visit Jordan"

"Ok, let's go"

They got to Jordan's apartment and they could hear Amelia playing inside. Olivia knocked and 5 seconds later, a heavily pregnant Jordan answered the door. "Come on in guys. Wow, Liv, you're pregnant too"

The 3 of them sat on the couch.

"Yeah, 6 months. A little boy"

"Wow, congratulations, I'm having a boy as well. And…oh gosh, my water just broke"

Olivia and Elliot looked and noticed that she wasn't joking. "Oh my God. Let's get you to the hospital.

"Millie!"

Amelia came running in. "Yes, Mummy. Hi 'Livia and Elliot"

"Come on, sweetie. We're taking your mummy to hospital" Olivia said as Elliot picked Amelia up.

[15 Hours Later

"Come on, Jo. One more push" Coached Woody.

"Ahh!!" Jordan screamed as she pushed.

WAAA!!!

"Say hello to your son" said Dr Johnson.

[2 Hours Later

Jordan was nursing her newborn son.

"Hello Nicholas Wilson Hoyt" Jordan whispered to her baby son, and then looked up at Woody, "how much does he weigh, Woody?"

"Ah, he weighs 7 pounds 4 ounces"

"Our family is now complete" Jordan said to Woody, and then looked back down at Nicholas. "Welcome to the family, Nick"

**A/N: Please review. Should I end it here or continue??**


End file.
